Color Blind
by clevershadowminx
Summary: A blind teenager is thrilled when she is offered the chance of a life time. Her sight back. But at what price, and should she trust the offerer with and aura so dark she can hardly evan see her? Please review!
1. Caroline

Chapter One: Caroline

My name is Caroline Wycherley. I'm sixteen; I have a twin sister named Mina. And I'm blind. Yes I know I don't look completely blind but I have learned a way to see people's auras. When someone is moving I can see the color they naturally give off. I can only see them when they move though. Objects I don't see as often because they are much more stationary than people. But when I do see them they are generally solidly colored their main color in reality. My sister is always moving her head or waving her hand when she talks to me so that I don't have to look off randomly into the distance. Her color is purple. I suppose that makes sense due to the fact that purple releases endorphins in the body. Endorphins make people happy. My sister has an uncanny ability to cheer up anyone she comes into contact with. Other than My strange ability to see people's auras I am also telekinetic. I can read minds and move objects with mine. Ironic seeing as I can't really see anything I'm moving but I can feel where everything is based on where I am. My sister can read minds as well but she seems to be lacking in the moving things ability. What ever her abilities my sister has always been there for me, protecting me from the judgment and harm of others.

I don't know where our powers came from but one day around the age of five I noticed wild blurs moving around me. I had been throwing an awful temper tantrum and in the middle of my time out, sobbing in my room, blurs started crossing my vision. Since then my powers have still been consistently triggered and controlled by my emotions.

People really shouldn't pick on me. I get enraged easily, and as I'm sure you know that is a very strong emotion. So it obviously triggers some pretty scary stuff. For instance Tyler and Leo, today as my sister and I were leaving the high school and heading to the path leading to our home, out of no where there's Tyler and Leo. They are always showing up out of no where just to tease me and try to mess with me. Generally they don't get to me too much but today they pushed me over the edge.

"Hey Blindoline (their oh so loving nickname for me) wait up" Leo yelled from one side. I could see his puke green figure bouncing down the path to catch up with me.

"Yeah Blindoline if you walk to fast you could fall and not be able to see where to go."

The nick name only stung a little but it was definitely annoying, especially since it had caught on with most every one at school, save the faculty and my sister.

"Leave her alone ass holes." My sister retaliated "She knows where she's going better than the two of you do."

Remember when I said my sister was the epitome of happiness? That doesn't mean she couldn't kick ass every once in a while in my defense.

Leo skidded to a stop in front of me at which point he pretty much disappeared. Then somehow just knowing how to push me over the edge he felt under my necklace chain yanked it off, threw it on the ground, and then shoved me hard enough to knock me off my feet and hurtling towards the ground. Sitting there I felt a wave of anger surge through me. Never had I been so mad. Mad at him. Mad at my self for not seeing it coming. With that I stood up. And looked in the general area of there grossly colored figures.

"Aww is Blindoline gonna cry to her sissy?" Tyler said making crying gestures with his hands up near his eyes.

I didn't know what exactly to do but I knew something had to be done. They had to be taught a lesson. Just then I noticed two round shapes rolling down the sidewalk. _Perfect_ I thought. _Rubber bouncing balls. My favorite!_ I glanced over at the rolling balls and quickly came up with an idea.

Tyler looked at me with mean eyes "What Blindoline? Do you give up?"

I smirked. Even he should have known better. "I don't give up that easy." I remarked, and then lifted my hand. Tyler and Leo both gave confused looks to each other and then to me. And then with one flick of my hand I lifted the two rubber balls into the air. My sister gave me a concerned look and in response I thought _I know what I'm doing_. Though that didn't seem to satisfy her. I then looked back at the boys stepped about a few feet backwards and hurled the balls at them. Mina gave me another look. And calmly I thought _What? It's just rubber balls. I won't hurt them… much._ She rolled her eyes. No sooner then she rolled her eyes the rubber balls hit Leo and Tyler. They fell over then got back up and ran in the other direction.

"See Mina" I said. "They look perfectly fine to me."

"What if the tell someone?" She replied looking deeply concerned. She was always the worried one.

"They won't" I explained "And even if they did tell someone, who in their right minds is going to believe that a weak blind girl sent rubber balls flying at them, with my arms let alone with out them. Mina tried to say something against it but just couldn't seem to. She finally realized I was right. "Also who would they want to know that they had just gotten beaten up by a girl?" We both had to laugh at that one.


	2. Solving A Mystery

Thank you for all the hits I have gotten so far. I don't know if I should continue with the story though. Review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: Solving a Mystery

_Where?_ If there was one question detective Camille Addie couldn't answer it was where. Where did all the evil go? What could have possibly caused all the murderous havoc to cease? It wasn't dead, of that she was certain. What ever force had caused so much pain in that past year, a force like that couldn't die, let alone this easily.

_Maybe if I just continue my research… _She thought absent mindedly. _I should know more...I don't even know what this thing is…_

Camille had been a detective for about five years. Many when they talked to her used fairy tale jokes and myths. You see Camille's line of work was mainly in that of the unexplained and supernatural. Almost no one took her seriously. Then in the midst of her thinking there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Camille said not getting up from her desk. The door knob turned and in walked a skinny, short, blonde, female. She was very timid. Camille gestured towards a chair and asked her to sit down. It was very silent for a while but Camille urged the girl to speak.

"Miss Addie?" She paused and then began again. "I'm here because I heard you do some work in the unexplained… even supernatural."

Camille clearly annoyed spoke. "If you're here because one of your little friends dared you to tell me what a whack job I am you can kindly show your self to the door."

"Oh no!" Said the girl frightened. "I am here because I need your help."

Camille scrunched her eyes in confusion. "What is it you need help with?"

"About six months ago…" She began soft and meekly, quivering slightly with each word as though her very utterance of them could cause something bad to happen. "Something strange was circulating my school. It was becoming like a fad or something." She stopped and shook her head. "No it was more like a game of truth or dare, only it was only dares and of those dares only one existed. The dare was to watch this sort of horror movie thing. No one at my school likes to be called a coward so it just kept passing along, new copies being made and passed through the school. No one knew just what they were truly getting into when a tape reached them. Then one day it got to my best friend, her boyfriend gave it to her with a dare to watch it. She thought it was romantic, but she didn't want to watch it alone. I was at her house the following night and she told me she had it. At first I refused but ultimately I gave in. She popped the tape in the player and it began. I closed my eyes through the entire thing. That must be why it didn't affect me. The next day when she came to school she told me how after I had fallen a sleep, around midnight, she got a call. When she answered a scratchy voiced girl…"

"Do you know the name of this girl?" Camille asked.

"I think my friend called her Samara" She replied after thinking a moment. "As I was saying she got a call from the girl saying she would die in seven days if she didn't make a copy of the tape and pass them both on before the end of the seventh day. My friend didn't believe it and neither did I. I figured dozens of people must have not taken it seriously before right? But then some pretty weird stuff started happening."

"What kind of weird stuff?" Camille asked while jotting down notes vigorously.

"Well like dogs, and other animals would go crazy around her. My dog always greeted her with a smile but this time when she appeared my dog ran into the closet whimpering. And when ever I was near her I got this weird feeling, and not a good one either. I felt scared, no that's not right. I felt petrified." The blonde girl's eyes then began to get a little misty. "Then as stated, on the seventh day…"

"Please continue"

The girl sniffed and nodded. "I went over to her house for our planed Sunday sleepover. We were gonna watch the T.V. premier of the fourth Harry Potter movie. When I got to her house her mom told me she hadn't been out of her room all day. I hurriedly ran up the stares to her room and didn't see her. Horrified I remembered it was the seventh day since watching the tape. I searched all over and finally stopped at her closet. I hesitated a moment but only that before I opened the door. I almost fainted then and there." Tears were streaming down her face as she finished her story. "There was my best friend hunched over in a ball but her face was still facing outward towards me. From head to tow she was covered in thick green mold as though she had been there rotting for a month." She sniffed. "That Samara is a sick bitch" She screamed. "What kind of monster would do this?" She looked at Camille, begging for an answer but Camille had none. "The authorities questioned her parents first, then her boyfriend, who I practically wanted to murder my self for essentially causing this. Though how could he know this would happen? He couldn't know she wouldn't do as asked. He probably thought it was some sort of bluff any way and was just passing it on to be safe." She couldn't speak any longer. Any words that made it out of her mouth were muffled by her sobbing. Camille reached over and tried to comfort her with no avail. There was no calming the poor girl.

"Is there anything else you can tell me that might help? Were you able to identify the killer?"

The blonde nodded. "After her death I made it my duty to investigate what the police wouldn't dare even look into. I went to her boyfriend to ask him what had been on the tape since I hadn't actually watched it my self. He said that the entire thing was about this little girl who I have come to think is Samara her self."

"Wait you think the girl is the killer?"

"Of course! I mean it is her video tape after all. Haven't you been listening at all?" The girl remarked. "My friends boyfriend said that for those who didn't follow the instructions were killed by Samara who would climb out of their televisions or kill them in their bathrooms. She does it because that's how she died. Her mother pushed her down a well, rightfully done though you see she was possessed even from birth, and Samara drowned after her seventh day stuck in the well."

"That also explains the significance of seven days." Camille noted taping her pen on her note book.

The blonde nodded. "So you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy like every one else does do you? My own mother even tried to send me to a psychiatrist, the nerve! The only other person who believes me is my friend's boyfriend and he isn't much help."

"I believe you." The blonde looked overjoyed. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Samara?"

"Not much. Only that a few months after my friend died she attacked a girl who turned out to be some sort of witch, who trapped Samara back in her well. I came to you because I'm certain she will find a way out. I don't want any one else to die like my friend."

"I understand. Together I think we'll figure this out."


	3. Trapped

Chapter Three: Trapped

Drip, drop, drip, drop, and over and over again sounded the rusty water drops as they landed on the bottom of the well, landing not only around but on Samara. She grimaced with disgust.

_There must be a way out of here._ She thought hissing. She reeled with anger. How was it that no one before had been able to defeat her, yet here she was, trapped again in her old, cold, stony prison? Trapped back into the well at the hands of some witch? She had gotten out of the well but to no avail. Samara found that within the curses boundaries she had no more than the form of a benign spirit outside of the well. Sure she had possessed before but now new rules applied. She had to get permission. _Of all things…what nerve that witch had… locking me up. When I get out of here she's the first to go. _Samara twisted her hands almost visualizing the kill.

Even though she had failed so many times she decided she would try again. She crawled over to where she had created her portal out and peeked her head inside. Suddenly thousands of images surrounded her. The images appeared as though on television screens appropriately enough. The images were of those who had watched the tape and not passed it on. She looked around wondering who to try and go after. Her head whirled around as her eyes searched up and down through the thick veil that was her hair. Suddenly a particular image caught her eye. She turned the rest of her body in the direction of her head, and the rest of the other images disappeared and the one that remained grew to life size. There was some blonde girl she didn't recognize and a boy whom she knew had watched the tape. He was picking up what seemed to be the girls text books but there was something a bit off about them. Samara took a closer look and found that they were written in brail. _The little blonde is blind!_ _But that couldn't be… she's so good about following the boy with her eyes, wait no only when he's moving. When he stops moving…_ she made a sudden realization. _When he is motionless her eyes are lost. She doesn't know where to look._ Samara knew right away that something was special about this girl, though she wasn't quite sure what that special thing was. _She definitely won't be able to see me. Not that any one else had…but maybe, just maybe she can hear me… but even if she could would she let me take up shop in her body?_ Then it hit her. _Of course…_She knew just how to convince the girl to let her in. _I can offer her the one thing no one else can give her…sight._ As the blonde headed to her house, Samara stepped out of her well and through the portal, following the blonde girl down the path. Her hissing grimace now turning into a crooked smile, for soon she would be free again.


End file.
